


For Angel

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco Potter has been elected the head of the American wizard community, on the night he gets into office; he is sent a love letter from his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing other than my own imagination

 

Major fluff alert. You have been warned.

Written for Thrnbrooke

“Mr Potter you have the job, congratulations.”

Draco Potter had done it; he had become the American minister for the welfare of all magical creatures.   
The Americans did have a way of making a mountain out of a molehill he thought.  
Everything even for wizards was so OTT.  
And the title Arbiter of Non-Muggle, Ghostly and Ethereal Life forms, or ANGEL for short; although it was the highest ranking position in the American wizard world, was a little too much even for this ex Slytherin. 

He had worked very hard to get this promotion, even to the point where his relationship with his husband Harry had suffered slightly, but had not really been put on the back burner; it had just taken a temporary back seat to his political career.

He had after all stood by his lover through the war; he had had numerous sleepless nights when Harry had, had to go fight the bad guy, but for the last ten years peace reigned.   
Well, a peace any wizard would be proud of, except Draco Malfoy Potter. His pride and sense of right and wrong was what drove him into wizarding politics in the first place over five years ago.  
It was after the corruptions, that the evil wizards of the old Confederate Republic of Alchemy Protectors or CRAP as it was jokingly known had been made public.  
Since then he swore that he would be as honest and as true as his hero was, his hero after all was his husband Harry Malfoy Potter, who had known all along that Draco was the right wizard for the job. 

It was now complete; the Potter dynasty controlled the magic of the world. Harry, his husband and father of his two children Caetie and Rione, was the British minister of Magic. The title was presented to him in honour for killing the worlds most evil being Dumbledore, ex head steward of Hogwarts School of Wizard and Witchcraft, when Harry killed the depraved and sick individual.  
The world rejoiced, even Muggles were given a public holiday, not that they knew why, it was just conveyed that a happening of astronomical proportions had occurred.

Draco was in his hotel room.  
He had retired after the press conference, his husband and children had stayed away, it was his big day after all, and they would see him later that night when he got home.  
They sent him a loving letter instead, to wish him lucks, and for Harry to show him, how deeply proud he was of his love. 

The words brought tears to Draco’s eyes as he heard his lover and life partner speak them to him.

Dearest Draco, 

I leave this note, as an indication of, but I realise not a requirement, of my utter love and devotion to you, my sweet.  
You have seemed gone these last few weeks, although we have never spent any real time apart, as my heart and soul has been with you.  
The children are so proud of you, and want you to know that they have the best Mommy in the world; I remember the first time I took you to Paris and the busker on the Champ’s Elyse sang what was to be our song.  
I wish I was there to sing it too you personally and let my body show you why after twelve years you are still the only person who takes my breath away.

Draco this is for you, and my love and devotion travel with it

 

And now the purple dusk of twilight time   
Steals across the meadows of my heart   
High up in the sky the little stars climb   
Always reminding me that we're apart 

You wander down the lane and far away   
Leaving me a song that will not die   
Love is now the stardust of yesterday   
The music of the years gone by 

 

Sometimes I wonder why I spend   
The lonely night dreaming of a song   
The melody haunts my reverie   
And I am once again with you   
When our love was new   
And each kiss an inspiration   
But that was long ago   
Now my consolation   
Is in the stardust of a song 

Beside a garden wall   
When stars are bright   
You are in my arms   
The nightingale tells his fairy tale   
A paradise where roses bloom   
Though I dream in vain   
In my heart it will remain   
My stardust melody   
The memory of love's refrain

Come home soon, I miss you

Harry and the girls

(Later that night)

Caetie and Rione Malfoy Potter were allowed just this once to stay up late. Their nanny Manuela, a true favourite of the girls had agreed to allow them this treat as a one off. It wasn’t every day that their Mommy was elected the most influential wizard alive.  
Nanny Manuela had worked with the Malfoy family since he was a child and had just somehow gotten the taste for the way they liked things done. It was only fair that when Draco Malfoy married his long time lover Harry Potter, Manuela would stay on at Malfoy manor and look after the two children.

Draco wasn’t overly fond of the label Mom, he always thought that it aged him so, his husband Harry loved it. It gave the family unit he cherished so much a definite sense of synergy and cohesion. No one however outside this closest of family knew of the M word and in public Draco was Papa and Harry was just plain old Dad.

Well Mom was about to come home from his first day as the head wizard of the USA, or ANGEL for short. His official title was after all, Arbiter of Non-Muggle, Ghostly and Ethereal Life forms. Harry had cooked. On his own also. Manuela had tried to get him to allow the elves to prepare a feast, but he wasn’t having any of it. 

“He is my husband and I am the one who is cooking his food” He protested, much to the delight of all present. You see the Malfoy Potter didn’t have an ok relationship. Or an ordinary one, mediocre would not do it justice either. They were blissfully happy, and after some months where campaigning and elections saw instances of distance between them, they had come through it stronger and happier than they could possibly hope to be.

Harry had arranged everything the way his husband liked. The candles on the table were cream to compliment the roses in the vases.  
He had allowed the girls to do the napkins and help with the song-o-gram that had been sent earlier, and now that Harry was putting the finishing touches to the table, he had instructed them to wait in their play room off the main lounge, and listen to Manuela tell stories of the things Harry and Draco got up to as children, how Draco de-aged himself and how they gone camping for the first time.

Telegrams had been arriving all night from close friends wishing the new Angel warm congratulations on his position, and along with cards and gifts from well wishers Harry had piled them all high in the corner of the dining room, it seem that a sort of Christmas had come early.

Checking on the children, who couldn’t resist giving their dad a huge hug and seeing that all was ok Harry, went to finish Draco’s favourite food Sushi. Harry had taken Draco to Japan on their first honeymoon. There they were taught the legendary Sushi chefs Makun and Keikokin. The resulting culinary skill that Harry developed became legend at dinner parties. 

That done, Harry quickly put on the music that would set the tone for the evening, and rushing through the romper room making sure his little cherubs were entertained and behaving for their nanny. All appearing super Harry Apparating upstairs to save time picked out a sexy green silk shirt and black pants for himself, and a sky blue shirt and matching black velvet trousers for the love of his life, his husband.

Hearing a popping sound in the hall way followed quickly by the excited screams of ‘Mommy we love you’ coming from down stairs. Harry realised Draco was home.  
Running to the top of the stairs, Harry found himself stopping and staring at the joyous site before him, his husband playing with their two children. Toy fighting the two girls in the middle of the elegant Malfoy manor hallway, looking nothing like the ANGEL he had become, but every inch the angel they all knew he was.

“Hey you” Harry whispered seductively. Descending the stairs, Draco walking to meet him, adorned with two young girls that didn’t want to let their mommy go.

“Caetie and Rione, you two will have to go to bed now. Come on you promised that you would let us have tonight to us!”

After a brief spell of ‘No’s and ‘Please’ they both decided to go with Manuela and were put to bed, the giggles coming from their room alerting the married couple that their children were probably giving their loyal nanny the run around.

“I have run a hot bath for you, and I’ve cooked…” Draco claimed Harry’s mouth in a searing kiss, filled with more passion than Harry had experience since before they both became political.

“Wow, what was that for?” Harry asked, he of course was not complaining as he reciprocated, hoisting his life partner into a bridal lift and carrying him to their suite of rooms, not bothering with the disrobing as he scaled the marble steps to the huge sunken Marble pool filled with Magnolia scented water.

“I love you so much Draco, I am so proud of you.”

Harry stripped Draco, tossing the clothes he was wearing in one direction then the next. After lovingly and indulgingly, it had to said, bathing his lover Harry led him to the bedroom where they dressed for dinner. 

“Make love to me Harry.” Pleaded Draco, standing as naked as the creators intended. 

“Draco, I will make love to your body later, but first I want to make love to your taste buds, and then to your mind, and then when you ask me again, I will make love to you until you can see stars. Now dress!”

After they both had dressed, Harry led Draco to the dining room, where the scene was set for a night of love, the candles, the music; Draco’s favourite Rob Thomas was on the music centre singing slow rock ballads.

Harry placed a selection of Draco’s favourite Sushi dishes in front of him, Sashimi, Nigiri and Maki, delicately feeding his lover the beautifully hand crafted morsels with his own chopsticks. Draco was thrilled and after the sumptuous selection Harry had fed him, which he was quite full from. Harry poured them a glass of Brandy and giving the one he had poured to Draco, got down on one knee next to his husband.

 

“Draco, do you remember Amber, and how we met? Do you remember the song you wrote just for me?” 

Draco held Harry’s hands as he remembered the loving sentiments in the first show of real emotion his Slytherin side would allow.

“It’s my turn Draco, my turn to sing the song 

 

What if it's you  
What if our hearts were meant to be one  
What'll I do  
Knowing that I’ll never love anyone  
As much as I do love you  
What if it's true  
What if it's you

If destiny called and I missed my cue  
Do I get one more chance  
Oh how I wish I knew  
I'll never again put my heart in the hands of fate  
If it's too late  
If I ever hold you I’ll never let go  
But if I never do how will I know

What if it's you  
What if our hearts were meant to be one  
What'll I do  
Knowing that I’ll never love anyone  
As much as I do love you  
Now that it's true  
Now that it's you

Turning to a tear filled Draco; Harry held out his hand for Draco to stand and holding him gently, led him to the romantic log fire. 

“Now my love, I will make the stars come out of the heavens for you, my Angel.

 

Fin.


End file.
